


Nudist

by secrettango



Category: The Awakening - Kate Chopin
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secrettango/pseuds/secrettango
Summary: Old project from AP Literature where I chose to rewrite the ending of The Awakening because the original ending pissed me off.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Nudist

Edna stood nude on the beach, staring blankly out at the horizon. Salt water lapped at her ankles and sea foam had attached itself to her shins. She glanced down at the clear water, salt and foam making gentle swirling patterns within. She wiggled her toes causing sand to be stirred up beneath her. Edna looked up once more to the horizon, the sun setting ever so slowly. She wondered at it. What a beautiful picture. A picture she alone could paint.

Alone. Is that what she was destined to be? She pursed her lips at the scenery. At least two out of the three men she knew had or maybe still love her. She knew she had loved only one however. And he had left her. Alone. Because 'he loved her.' The more Edna thought about it the more the petulant depression and self pity she had felt was starting to become a boiling anger. 

But anger at whom? She thought. Herself? Robert? Her husband? Who was to blame? In the end she just sighed and figured it was equally everyone's fault. Léonce for being a terrible husband with a business first family later thought process. Robert for loving her. And herself for loving Robert. And for being selfish.  
Hazy pinks and oranges now painted themselves across the sky and across her skin. She was glowing. She looked at her hands, sporting the callouses of a hardworking artist. At herself, baring the scars of her tragic dependence and independence. The only person she would ever save, would be herself.

Edna turned from the sun and picked up her bathing suit. She put it back on. The faded print complimented nicely by the shade of the evening. She looked back just in time to catch a glimpse of an Albatross skidding over the water like a graceful dancer only to disappear, freely in the distance.

Victor watched as she approached. "The supper is almost--" She interrupted him before he could finish. "It's alright Victor, I think I'll have dinner at the club." Edna had never gone to the club but now was of good as a time than ever she supposed.


End file.
